La fée des ombres
by Evil-Lulu
Summary: AU se déroulant pendant La reine des neiges Pitch arrive, il a corrompu la nouvelle recrue de l'Homme de la lune. Mais ce qu'il ne sait pas encore c'est que Jack Frost, nouvel esprit de l'hiver est un spécialiste pour causer des ennuis.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Naissance d'une ombre.

La pierre était horriblement dure et froide. De long cheveux noires y dessinait des arabesques. En remontant le labyrinthe de ces fils soyeux, on découvrait un visage, encore jeune, des traits fins et endormis. Elle ouvrit les yeux, ou était-elle ? Et le bûcher ? Ses yeux noirs scrutaient les environs. Rien ne lui était familier. Elle se redressa alors. La jeune femme portait une robe noire lui arrivant en dessous du genoux et était pieds nus.

-Ah ! Enfin tu es réveillée Ombline ! Parfait. Lança une voie agaçante.

Elle se retourna et vit un homme vêtu d'un long manteau noir. Il était maigre, élancé, ses yeux dorées et ses cheveux en pagaille lui donnait un air de folie. D'étranges chevaux noirs le suivaient.

-Qu...

-Oh Oui excuse moi. J'ai oublié de me présenter. Je suis Pitch.

-Le croque mitaine...Compléta t-elle en reculant.

-Exact. Dit-il avec un sourire. Bon, ce 'est pas tout mais nous avons du pain sur la planche. Je ne t'ai pas fait venir ici pour rien.

Elle ne comprenait pas. Peut-être que la perte d'une majeur partie de sa mémoire lui avait fait perdre des morceaux du puzzle. Elle était censé être morte. Les villageois l'avait mise sur le bûcher non ? Face au silence de la jeune femme, le croque-mitaine se mit à rire. Un horrible ricanement emplie de folie et à vous glacer la colonne vertébrale mais elle resta stoïque.

-Tu as été brûler sur un bûcher ! Je t'ai fait revenir car tu semblait avoir un certain potentiel. Maintenant ce que tu es, je ne saurais vraiment le dire. A toi de choisir ça n'a pas d'importance. Toujours est-il que tu contrôle les ténèbres et l'ombre.

Elle sentie une vague de colère monter en elle. Alors autour de ses mains pâles commençait à se former des sphères d'ombres. Lorsqu'elle s'en aperçue, elle sursauta, envoyant contre son grès les décharges sur Pitch.

-Que...Qu'avez vous fait ? Elle reculait de plus en plus. Il fallait partir.

Le croque mitaine eut un nouvel éclat de rire. Il avait réussit ! Mais il s'arrêta bien vite en remarquant que la jeune femme était en train de fuir. Elle courrait dans le dédale de couloirs sombres et humides cherchant la sortie. Des cauchemars lui courait après. Leur voix résonnaient dans sa tête.

-Attrapez là ! Le maître va s'impatienter !

-Par ici !

-Ne la laissez pas tourner à droite ! Elle va sortir !

Elle eut un sourire, visiblement les faire-valoir de Pitch ne savaient pas qu'elle les comprenait. Elle tourna à droite en passant sous un des monstres de sable noirs. Dehors, le soleil était haut et fort, sa lumière se reflétait sur le lac. Elle se serait volontiers arrêté si elle n'était pas en train de fuir.

Son regard se dirigea vers le sol, pas d'ombre d'elle. Les cauchemars arrivaient.

Elle voulu avancer mais remarqua qu'elle prenait la place ombres des arbres au soleil. Elle eut alors un sourire dément et passa d'ombre en ombre. C'était inquiétant mais étrangement amusant. L'ombre des arbres devenait jeune fille. Elle avait l'impression de devenir elle même l'arbre, sentant la brise caressait le feuillage et elle le ressentait. Les allez-venus de la sèves des branches aux racines étaient une douce mélodie à ses oreilles.

Ombline arrivait à une ville, elle regarda derrière pour vérifié que ses poursuivants l'avait perdu. Elle serra les poings, sa vengeance allait être terrible. Elle écarta les bras, la jeune femme serait une fée de l'ombre. Après tout, elle pouvait s'appeler comme elle le voulait. Deux ailes couleurs ténèbres poussèrent dans son dos .


	2. Chapter 2

Voici un nouveau chapitre! En ce moment écrire est difficile entre partiel et concert mais bon j'espère que cela vous plaira!

Merci à Miss Homme Enceinte 2 ma toute première review! Oui je viens de débuter sur le site! Un grand merci pour ton message qui m'a fait énormément plaisir et pour le fav.

Merci également à blackwidow90legolas88 pour le favori.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

L'esprit de l'hiver apportait la neige à la Norvège. Malgré que nul ne pouvait le voir, le jeune homme portait un soin méticuleux à déposer la neige, geler les lacs, givrer les cimes dépouillées de leurs feuilles. L'hiver était comme ces filles d'une beauté froide pour lui. Difficiles à approcher et comprendre d'après ces observations sur le commun des mortels mais une fois passé le froid on découvrait quelque chose de totalement différent. Jack Frost ne se voyait pas apporter une autre saison que celle des glaces. Pourtant, cette saison le rendait, sans qu'il ne puisse l'expliquer triste et nostalgique. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était tout seul en pleine période de l'année où les familles se retrouvent au coin du feu après une journée de dur labeur ? Le cour de ses pensées fut interrompu lorsqu'il eu la sensation de recevoir une boule de neige dans le cou. Cependant en passant sa main il ne trouva aucune trace d'eau. Sa prise sur son bâton se resserra. Cette fois il eut l'impression de la recevoir en plein visage.

\- Qui est là ? Montrez vous ! Hurla t-il d'une voie qui se voulait menaçante.

Pas de réponse. Il était seul comme d'habitude pensa t-il avec aigreur . Cependant il perçu un mouvement du coin de l'œil. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit se mouvoir une ombre sans propriétaire qui s'appreter à réhitérer le lancé de boule de neige. Avant même qu'elle ne finisse son geste, l'ombre se prit une décharge blanchâtre de la part de l'esprit de l'hiver.

-Outch !

Jack se retourna, et là où il y aurait du avoir quelqu'un pour projeter l'ombre se trouvait une jeune femme. Jack aurait pu croire voir en noir et blanc si l'environnement dans lequel il évolué n'était pas coloré .

-T'aurais pus y aller plus doucement ! Une ou deux boules de neiges ne méritent pas une telle attaque ! Encore moins sur une demoiselle. Grogna t-elle toujours assise en se massant la tête.

Jack restait sur ses gardes. Il avait entendu parler de quelqu'un qui pouvait se glisser dans l'ombre et c'était loin d'être un enfant de cœur. Alors cette fille ne devait pas être mieux.

Voyant que son interlocuteur restait muet, la jeune femme soupira et se redressa en passant sa main dans sa sombre masse capillaire pour l'écarter de se yeux. Elle tendit une main blanche au jeune homme.

-Je suis Ombline ! Enchanté de faire ta connaissance euh...Elle regarda un instant l'ombre de l'esprit, comme si qu'elle l'écoutait parler. Jack !

L'esprit de l'hiver serra la main tendue en restant sur ses gardes bien qu'elle n'avait pas l'air d'être très dangereuse. Cela dit, la demoiselle était quelque peu étrange, à plusieurs reprises, il l'avait vu scruter les alentours. Puis soudain elle se raidit, avant de tirer Jack dans l'ombre. Il voulu se débattre mais elle lui fit signe de se terre. Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui, tout était noir mis sauf ce qui avait face à lui, la ruelle où il se trouvait. Il fronça les sourcils. Pour voir la ruelle ainsi il faudrait qu'il soit dans le mur.


	3. Chapter 3

Me revoila avec un nouveau chapitre! Faudra que je pense à publier les chapitres des autres fics...

Miss Homme Enceinte 2 Merci pour ton commentaire! Oui c'était une période d'examen.

Chapitre 3

Ombline s'approcha de Jack pour pouvoir parler en étant certaine que seul lui l'entende.

-Je nous ai caché dans l'ombre, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils traquent sa fait plusieurs mois que je les suis. De ce que j'ai vu tu sembles interférer dans leur recherches. Ça fait plusieurs fois que leurs pistes leur même à toi.

Jack ouvrit la bouche mais se tue rapidement. Deux chevaux de sable noir se trouvaient devant eux. Les bêtes échangeaient des hennissement si bien que Jack se fut curieux de savoir ce qu'ils disaient. La fée des ombres regardait le cauchemars avec intérêt, l'esprit de l'hiver voyait son expression changer en même temps que la « discussion » continuait.

« Le maître veut la fille, mais impossible de mettre la main dessus »

« L'activité magique nous conduit toujours à ce type aux cheveux blanc mais il y a pas une once de peur dans tout son être »

« Peut-être que l'activité magique de la fille est minime par rapport à lui, on devrait chercher des traces plus faibles »

Les chevaux se cabrèrent et disparurent. Jack vit la jeune femme se détendre, elle esquissa un mouvement de main et ils furent à nouveau dans la ruelle.

Elle croisa les bras et fixa l'homme droit dans les yeux.

-Frost, tu ne connaîtrait pas une demoiselle avec les mêmes pouvoirs que toi par hasard ?

Le regard de l'homme la fit soupirer. A l'évidence il n'avait aucune information pour doubler Pitch.

-Écoutes. Je sais que ça ne te regardes pas mais si le Croque mitaine mais la main sur cette fille on va au devant de grave danger !

-Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire. Tu es une gardienne ? Je te vois plus travailler avec Pitch. Ça tombe tu es son plan B si ses cauchemars échouent.

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase que Jack senti un poing osseux s'écraser contre sa mâchoire.

-Je t'interdis de m'associer à ce...cette ordure compris ?! Je suis comme ça par SA faute ! Hurla t-elle haletante tandis que l'ombre autour d'elle s'épaississait.

Jack étendis ses mains devant lui.

-Wow calme toi. C'est bon j'ai compris.

La jeune femme se calma lentement avant de toiser l'esprit de l'hiver et grogna avant de se retourner. Elle déploya ses grandes ailes noires, fléchi légèrement les jambes et décolla.

-Attend ! L'interpella l'esprit de l'hiver.

La jeune femme jeta un regard par dessus son épaule, le regard dénué d'émotion. L'homme au cheveux blanc se mit à sa hauteur.

-Si tu pars la chercher je viens ! Si...

-Si il y a quelqu'un avec les même pouvoir qur toi tu veux le rencontrer. Bien mais reste discret et magne toi. Quelque chose me dit que le temps nous est compté.

Elle reprit son chemin mais remarquant que Jack restait immobile et confus elle précisa qu'elle entendait les pensée des ombres des personnes se qui lui permettait parfois de deviner celles de leur propriétaire.

C'était finit. La jeune fille blonde avait regardé la funeste scène devant ses yeux humides par la fenêtre. Ces deux pierres atroces la narguais. Chaque fois que ces yeux pâles se posaient dessus son cœur se brisait un peu plus et l'atmosphère se rafraîchissait. Elle avait vu aussi, ces gens vêtus de noir dont la douleur n'égalaient qu'un dixième de sa peine à elle. Une seule personne pouvait prétendre avoir autant de peine qu'elle : sa petite sœur à la chevelure flamboyante. Son opposée, Sa lumière. Sa sœur était aussi sociable qu'elle n'était renfermée, chaleureuse autant qu'elle était froide, bruyante autant qu'elle était silencieuse. Et surtout, elle était normale ELLE. Anna n'avait pas besoin de se cacher. Anna pouvait-être elle-même. Anna ne savait pas ce que c'était que d'avoir peur de blesser ceux qu'elle aime. Anna n'était pas un monstre ELLE. Et surtout Anna ne savait pas à quelle point Elsa l'aimait. Anna ne savais pas que pour la protéger, pour qu'elle puisse vivre sans danger, Elsa se mourrait dans une petite chambre avec une seule étroite fenêtre caché par d'épais rideaux.

L'étau apposé sur le cœur de la princesse depuis la visite chez les Trolls c'était resserrer. Son père et sa mère n'étaient plus. Elsa se retrouvait seule avec sa peur qui grandissait plus vite qu'elle et sa malédiction.


	4. Chapter 4

Voici le chapitre 4!

Encore Merci à Miss Homme Enceinte 2 pour son commentaire. ça me fait toujours plaisir ton commentaire. Oui je ne vous dis pas tout je l'avoue. Enfin j'espère que ce chapitre éclairera votre lanterne

Chapitre 4

Voila maintenant plusieurs jours que l'esprit de l'hiver et la fée des ombres voyageaient ensemble à la recherche de la mystérieuse jeune fille mais toutes les pistes conduisaient à des impasses. Frustrée Ombline soupira. Il faisait nuit noire et bientôt les cauchemars reviendraient.

-Jack. Es-tu sûr de n'avoir jamais...je sais pas moi rencontrer quelqu'un, avoir une fille. Avant ou après ta...Transformation.

Jack la regarda choqué la bouche grande ouverte. Écoutait-elle ce qu'il lui disait ou ce que lui disait son ombre peut importe.

-Non bien sûr que non ! Je suis SEUL depuis que je me suis réveillé dans ce lac gelé.

-Mais av...

-Non ! D'aussi loin que je me rappelle j'ai toujours était comme ça.

-Tu ne te souviens pas d'avant je veux dire même en ayant toujours était Jack Frost tu devrait te souvenir...je sais pas moi d'avoir été enfant. Je veux dire tu n'es pas née et paf tu avait le physique d'un adolescent.

-Ha parce que toi tu as beaucoup de souvenir peut-être ! Lança Jack sur un ton plus acerbe qu'il ne l'aurais voulu. Il le regretta particulièrement à la vue du visage déformé par le fantôme souvenirs douloureux de la jeune femme.

-Non...Je me souviens uniquement du moment où le bourreau à enflammer le bûcher.

Elle n'avait qu'a fermer les yeux et la scène se rejouait. Ombline regardait la foule qui criait et encourager le bourreau à enflammer la paille qui gisait sous elle. Son regard se focalisa sur un homme retenu par deux gardes qui se débattait en hurlant. Elle ne voyait pas son visages. Les larmes qui bordaient ses yeux l'empêcher de voir correctement.

-Pardonne moi papa, je t'aime. S'entendait t-elle murmurer.

Puis son regard se posa sur une fenêtre en hauteur où un jeune homme était posté ses mains accrochés aux barreaux. Comme pour son père, elle ne voie pas son visage, elle ne sait plus rien de lui. Mis à part qu'à cet instant où sa vie allait lui être arrachée, tous ce qu'elle voulait c'était lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait. Puis la foule pousse des cris de joie. C'est d'abord l'odeur de paille brûlée qui s'infiltre dans ses poumons. Elle bloque sa respiration. Puis les flammes viennent mordre ses jambes et remontent doucement. Ombline ne peut plus retenir ses cris. Elle aurait tout fait pour qu'on abrège sa douleur. Puis tout devient noir. Impossible de dire ce qui l'a achevé, la douleur, la brûlure ou plus surement le manque d'oxygène.

La fée des ombres pouvait comprendre Jack. Il était naturel de vouloir savoir. Cependant Ombline ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'envier. Ce simple souvenir lui apportait tant de douleur et de questions qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle était retenue. Comme si il s'agissait d'une entrave l'empêchant de prendre un nouveau départ. L'esprit de l'hiver était resté silencieux, ne sachant que dire. Puis soudain la jeune femme redressa la tête, le regard alerte.

-Tu l'as sentis ?

-Senti quoi ? Demanda Jack

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, elle dirigea vers le premier mur et y créa un corbeau.

-Suis la piste, et reviens. Reste discret.

-Quoi ! Bandes d'incapables ! Je vous demande de trouver une toute petite fille ! Est-ce si compliqué ! Et l'autre ? Ou est cette fichue ombre !

Les chevaux baissèrent la tête, trop effrayé pour regardait leur maître dans les yeux. Voila presque trois mois qu'Ombline s'était échappée et deux mois que le maître avait découvert l'existence d'une gamine dont la peur imbibait chaque cellule de son corps. Il lui fallait cette enfant, sa peur. Oh oui. Un simple frisson de la fille lui donnerait tellement de puissance.

Le Croque-mitaine frappa l'un des cauchemars si fort qu'il se désintégra.

-Vous avez encore deux jours. Annonça t-il avait de disparaître dans les ténèbres.

Le vase s'éclata contre le mur. La princesse était furieuse. Elle avait faillis tout gâcher ! Maudits pouvoirs.

Elle était sortis pour refaire son stock de livre quand au détour d'un couloir elle avait entendu une voix aigu et chantante l'appeler. Aucun doute, il s'agissait d'Anna. LA future reine avait sursauter et s'était engouffrée dans la première pièce qu'elle vit. Derrière la porte elle entendit un petit cris suivi d'un très élégant « aïe ».

-Bon sang qui a renversé de l'eau sur le parquet ! Rouspéta la rouquine.

Elsa attendit encore quelques instant et sortit de sa cachette avant de se précipiter dans sa chambre bredouille.

Elle avait eu de la chance que la glace avait fondue mais Anna aurait pus être blessée.

-Oula princesse calme toi ! C'est as bon pour ce que t'as.

Elsa se retourna horrifiée cherchant son interlocuteur du regard.


	5. Chapter 5

Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre! J'ai essayé de faire quelque chose de plus léger.

Miss Homme Enceinte 2: Merci pour ton commentaire et surtout merci de m'avoir prévenue pour ce problème. Je tacherais de faire gaffe à l'avenir

Chapitre 5.

La glaces se répendait de manière incontrolable ajoutant du stress à la jeune femme. Jack regarda Ombline horrifié . Elle avait terrifié la jeune fille. Sans nul doute que cela attirerait les faire-valoir de Pitch. Se pourrait-il qu'elle l'ai trompé ?

Cependant les doutes de Jack furent écartés en voyant l'expression contrariée de la jeune femme. Elle ne voulait pas ça. Elle modifia son apparence prenant la forme d'un petite fée d'une quinzaine de centimètres et ses ailes se dénuèrent de lumes pour prendre l'apparences d'ellitres. Ses boucles= noires se retrouvèrent en une queue de cheval et sa robe prit une teinte violacée. L'esprit de l'hiver fut d'abord surprit par la transformation, curieux de savoir comment la jeune femme fesait. Sans doute lui avait-elle en parti expliqué mais cela étant complex, il avait oublié.

-Excuse moi ! Je ne voulais pas t'effrayé.

Elsa chercha un instant des yeux la propriétaire de la voix puis son regard s'arreta sur la mini Ombline. La fée fut amusée de la réaction de la toute jeune adolescente qui la regardait avec de grand yeux ébahis.

-Les fée existent ? Je croyais que c'était des histoires ! M^me si je sais que la magie existe. Entre les trolls et moi...

Le regard de la blonde s'assombrit à la mention de ses pouvoirs.

-Tout est possible trésor ! D'ailleurs je ne suis pas la seule à ne pas être une histoire. Je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait t'aider mieux que je ne peux le faire. Lança la fée avec un clin d'oeil.

L'esprit de l'hiver se senti tout excité à l'idée qu'un mortel crois en lui.

\- Le vieux bonhome hiver* ? Demanda t-elle septique.

Ombline ne put réprimer un fou rire à l'image de Jack le dos courbé, ridée et avec une barbe. La jeune fée avait oublié que les légendes dépendait des pays. Comme la fée des dents et la petite souris. La personne qui apporte l'hiver pouvait être Jack Frost comme Le vieux bonhomme Hiver, Grand-père Gel et La vieille Mère Gelée. D'ailleurs elle aurait tourmenté Jack pour l'éternité si Elsa l'avait appellé Dame Holle (= La vieille Mère Gelée)

Notre Jack Frost resta mortifié. Et si la jeune femme le voyais en vieillard. Il s'approcha étant à la vue de la princesse qui ne le voyais toujours pas.

Elsa était confuse face à l'hilarité de la petite fée.

-Non pas exactement princesse. Jack Frost serait plus aproprié.

La princesse eut un petit air dégouté.

-Le garçon qui gèle nez, orteil et doigts ? J'ai du mal à croire qu'une saison aussi élégantes soit apportée par un être aussi grossier.

Ombline qui venait à peine de se remettre de son fou-rire reprit de plus belle. Elle en oublia même de battre des ailes mais fut rattrapée par Elsa. Celle-ci n'ayant pas réfléchie à son geste se mordit la lèvre à l'idée de gelée la petite fée. Qui bien que étrange s'avérait être d'être une bouffée d'air frais dans la vie de la princesse.

Jack quand à lui souhaitait qu'on l'achève. Pour sûre à chaque fois qu'il aurait affaire à la fée des ombres elle se moquerait. Son hilarité en était une preuve suffisante.

-Merci Elsa. Et tu vois je vais bien. Pas de glace. Rien.

Lança la fée à présent calmée en posant sa minuscule main sur le pource de la princesse et reprit son envol. La blonde sembla troublée. Elle ne s'était pas présentée à la fée alors comment...

-oh ! Mais j'en ai oublié les bonnes manières je m'appelle Ombline, je suis une fée de l'ombre. Je peux lire vaguement dans les pensées grâce à l'ombre des parlons sérieusements. Oui c'est ce Jack Frost et non il ne fait pas ça du moins je ne l'ai pas vu faire depuis que je l'ai rencontré. Enfin ça fait seulement quelques jours. Enfin bref, il peut t'aider !. Il contrôle aussi la neige et la glace.

-Tu vas aller le chercher ?

Ombline regarda Jack puis Elsa puis de nouveau Jack en le pointant du doigt.

-Il est juste là.

Elsa regarda dans la direction indiquée puis reporta son attention sur la jeune femme qui se gratta la tête. Comment faire croire à la jeune femme à l'existance de Jack. Avec un autre enfant il aurait pu invoquer de la neige mais Elsa ne controlant pas ses pouvoirs, elle pourrait croire que cela venait d'elle. Soudain la fée ferma les yeux et se mit à léviter. Jack vit son corps se recouvrir d'une fine couche d'ombre. Il eut l'impession d'avoir une seconde peau.

Elsa le fixa soudain La silhouette noire de Jack.

-Elsa, je te présente Jack Frost, esprit de l'hiver et ton professeur. L'ombre se dissipera quand tu croira réellement à lui.

-Princesse, c'est un honneur de faire votre connaissance. Dit Jack en faisant un baise-main à l'adolescente.

Celle-ci fut légérement génée et fit une référence. La fée roula des yeux les bras croisés. Il avait du pain sur la planche avant que la princesse ne puise maîtriser ses pouvoirs. Ombline fit un signe un Jack, lui indiquant qu'elle s'absentait et s'excusa auprès de la princesse. Il fallait protéger Elsa de Pitch. Et trouver les deux jeunes femmes ensembles ferait bien trop plaisir au croque mitaine. D'un geste de main la fée repris son apparence originale


	6. Chapter 6

Me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre ! J ai quelques problèmes avec internet en ce moment et je travail . Par conséquent poster me sera difficile.

MissHommeEnceinte2 : Merci pour ton commentaire. J'essaierai d'expliquer leur arrivée dans un prochain chapitre !

Chapitre 6

Un monstre. Ce sentiment d être une chose horrible et nuisible. Elle le connaissait. Elsa en souffrait aussi. D autant plus qu elle avait peur de son don. Or cette même peur le catalyser. Le rendant plus puissant et plus incontrôlable. Comme elle et la colère. Toute deux étaient dévorées de l intérieur par un sentiment puissant et intarissable. Jamais Ombline ne cesserai d être en colère. Il y avait toujours ce feu interne qui tentait de prendre le dessus. La fée des ombres secoua la tête. Elle devait rester concentrée. Elle s arrêta au détour d une ruelle sombre. Elle avait voler loin d Arendelle. La jeune femme ajusta sa position.

-Pitch! Je sais que tu m entends! Tu me veux? Alors viens me chercher!

Elle n eut pas longtemps a attendre avant qu un epais brouillard noir ne se forme devant elle. L épaisse fumée sombre prit la forme allongée du croque mitaine.

\- Ah Ombline! Quel plaisir de te voir...Ta petite ballade t as t elle plus?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas toisant Pitch, méfiante. Ce dernier soupira frustré. Il ne comprenait pas son attitude a son égard. Quand il l avait recueillis il pensait s être trouvé une alliée. Mais non, elle avait fuis et certains de ses cauchemars étaient revenus d une rencontre avec la fée en piteux état ou n étaient pas revenu.

Ombline ne disait rien, alimenter la conversation lui était inutile. Elle lisait l'ombre de l'homme comme un livre ouvert sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il cherchait à être plus puissant. D'abord il l'avait trouvé elle. L'homme de la lune l'avait désigner pour veiller sur quelque chose. Pour cela elle avait été doté de pouvoirs destiné à créer l'effroi. En lui injectant de son sable noir, il avait détruit les contraintes imposées par Manny et pensait l'avoir rendu à sa merci. Mais il s'était trompé. Alors il avait changé de plan. Il avait surpris Toothania parler d'une petite fille très puissante et effrayée. Alors il s'était mis à la recherche de cette enfant. Pour la faire sombrer dans un cauchemars éternelle. Devenant sa source de peur intarissable.

Ombline senti une vague de colère l'emporter, les ombres autours d'elle s'agitaient et sa propre ombre semblait vouloir prendre le dessus . Pitch la répugnait. Comment pouvait-il s'en prendre à cette enfant douce et fragile. Cette petite fille que la vie avait déjà briser. Puis elle se sentait sale, d'avoir une partie du sable du Croque-mitaine en elle. Elle aurait voulu s'arracher la peau. Puis elle entendit l'homme rire. De ce rire lugubre à vous glacer le sang.

Elle sortit de ses pensées et se concentra de nouveau. Il ne devait pas savoir qu'elle lisait les ombres. Qu'elle connaissait son plan. Elle n'avait rien écouté de son discours. Alors elle joua quitte ou double.

-T'as pas bientôt finit ton monologue?! J'ai autre chose à foutre que de t'écouter ! Pourquoi tu me cherchais ?

Elle le toisa, le regard mauvais. Pitch s' »nerva, faisant tomber son masque, plus de courtoisie face à cette gamine capricieuse. Elle se retrouva encerclée par les cauchemars. Le Croque-mitaine s'approcha et lui attrapa le menton, la forçant à le regarder en face.

-Je vais faire bref puisque mademoiselle n'écoute rien.J'ai horreur de perdre mes affaires et toi mademoiselle tu m'appartient. Tu me dois tout. Alors tu vas rester ici et enfin réaliser les projets que j'avais pour toi.

La jeune femme grogna et cracha au visage de son interlocuteur qui recula. Il s'essuya d'un revers de sa manche et cogna la jeune femme avec une telle violence qu'elle en tomba à terre. Il claqua des doigts.

-Occupez vous d'elle. Ordonna t-il en s'éloignant. La jeune femme sera les dents. Elle s'était mis dans de beaux draps. Elle aurait dus réfléchir. A quoi bon connaître les dessins de Pitch si elle restait enfermé ici.

Jack referma la fenêtre. Elsa s'était endormie. L'esprit de l'hiver avait rapidement développé de l'affection pour ce petit bout de femme, aussi fragile qu'un flocon de neige. Complexe et magnifique. Il se posa sur le toit, son bâton entre les mains. Il avait d'abords essayé de la convaincre que ses pouvoirs étaient un don. Cela avait été vain alors il avait décidé de devenir son compagnons de jeu. Même si elle avait encore du mal à admettre son existence. Peut-être que son manque de croyance avait un lien avec le rejet de ses pouvoirs. Car, au fond, ils avaient les mêmes. Jack soupira, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres pâles. Tout ce temps il avait crus être seul, puis une rencontre avait tout changer. Jack songea à remercier Ombline. Il fronça les sourcils en pensant à cette dernière.

Elle devrait déjà être là depuis longtemps. Il commença à se demander quoi faire lorsqu'il entendit quelque chose tomber violemment dans un arbres brisant les branches au passages.

Il s'approcha, prêt à attaquer. Encore quelques pas sur ses gardes et lui ouvrit la bouche, laissant tomber son précieux bâton et se précipita vers la silhouette.

Ombline gisait sur le sol, la respiration lourde, ses vêtements étaient déchirés à plusieurs endroit révélant des marques sombres sur sa peau d'albâtre.

-Bon sang ! Que s'est-il passé ?

La jeune femme attrapa d'une main tremblante le sweat du jeune homme.

-Elsa...Pitch ne dois jamais la trouver...la protéger...

Elle toussa et puis elle sombra dans l'inconscience, lâchant son emprise sur le sweat.


	7. Chapter 7

Désolée pour mon retard j ai honte mais entre panne d'inspiration et problèmes personnels je n'ai pas pus publier depuis un bon moment. Voici le nouveau chapitre. Je me bouge les fesses pour vous écrire le prochain rapidement. Enjoy!

Chapitre7

Voilà quelques jours que Jack avait retrouvé la jeune femme en piteux état et celle-ci n'avait montré aucun signe de guérison. En entrant dans la chambre d'Elsa avec la blessée dans les bras. Jack avait faillis faire tomber Ombline. En effet, si tôt à la vu de la princesse, la jeune femme avait repris sa taille miniature.

La jeune adolescente avait paniquée quelque peu puis avait installé un de ses nombreux coussins dans un tiroir de sa coiffeuse et utilisé un de ses mouchoirs brodés pour bordé son amie. Les jours passaient et elle ne se réveillait toujours pas. Les marques sombres avait bien disparues mais aucuns signes de prise de conscience.

Pendant ce temps, Elsa s'ouvrait un peu plus à Jack. Elle l'avait même gratifié de quelques éclats de rire. Sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent, la princesse commençait à croire en l'esprit de l'hiver. Et, un matin, elle le vit tel qu'il était vraiment. Chose absolument géniale pour lui remplir sa capuche de neige et la lui retourner sur la tête. Un jour, alors qu'Elsa s'amusait à faire des sculpture de glace, son père débarqua dans sa chambre. Fière de sa création, qui était un magnifique étalon courant la crinière au vent, la jeune fille courut vers son père et voulu lui prendre la main pour lui montrer.

Ce fut un drame. Le roi recula et gifla son enfant. Laissant une hideuse marque rouge sur sa peau d'albâtre.

-Elsa, Qu'est ce que ce la signifie ? Et ou diable sont tes gants ?

-Mais…

-Je ne veux rien savoir ! Agit comme une personne normale. La dernière fois que tu as utilisé tes pouvoirs tu as faillis tuer Anna ! Je te pensais assez intelligente pour te rendre compte du fléau que tu porte !

Jack resta impuissant et surpris face à la scène. Certes il n'approuvait pas ses méthodes mais le roi le surpris dans le plus mauvais sens du terme.

-Si seulement tu n'était pas né avec tes pouvoirs. Lança son père en claquant la porte.

Jack n'eut guère le temps de parler qu'une énorme boule de glace s'écrasa sur la porte.

-Je le déteste ! Hurla t-elle en essuyant rageusement les larmes naissantes aux coins de ses yeux. Ce n'est pas juste ! Je n'ai jamais voulu de ses pouvoirs ! Comment pourrais-je les maîtriser si je ne les utilise pas ! Comment ?!

Jack s'approcha de la princesse et la pris dans ses bras, lui caressant doucement la tête comme il avait vu faire des mères pour réconforter leurs petits lors de ses nombreuses errances.

-Chut, a va aller. T'inquiète princesse. Je suis là. Et Ombline aussi. Enfin quand madame daignera se réveiller. Dit-il d'une voix de plus en plus forte.

Les larmes de la jeune fille trempaient son sweat et il la senti hochait négativement la tête.

-Non jack… J'apprécie ta compagnie et celle d' Ombline mais à quoi ça sert ? A l'évidence je ne pourrais jamais être moi. Mai parents n'accepterons jamais la Elsa qui a des pouvoirs. Le mieux et de tout cacher...

Il faisait noir. Aucune lumière ne rentrait. Alors la jeune femme garda les yeux fermes scanat les environs. Elle ne dépendait que de ses pouvoirs ici. Il n y avait rien. Vide. Voila comment décrire l espace ou elle se trouvait.

-Tu es a la frontière. Entre toi et moi.

Ombline me fut même pas surprise.

-Shadow, que se passe t-il? Pitch nous a attaquer et...

-On est rentrer à Arendelle...Cependant tu as été sévèrement contaminée au sable noir. Pour toi c est mauvais mais moi je suis ta part de ténèbres alors je le récupère...

Ombline frissonna. Shadow était faite de sa colère et de sa haine. Et en temps qu ombre de la fée des ombres. Elle était la partie d elle la plus puissante mais aussi la plus cruelle.

-Que veux tu en échange? Demanda la jeune femme plus pour avoir la confirmation qu une réelle information.

L ombre ria. D un rire mauvais.

\- Comme si tu ne le savais pas. Après tout je suis toi je...

\- un jour. Pas plus. La coupa Ombline

L'ombre qui avait garder la bouche ouverte la referma en un petit sourire satisfait.

\- Bien. Il ne m en faut pas plus... Du moins pour l instant... On va pouvoir se réveiller...

L ombre fit quelques mouvement de main.

\- Oh Elsa est en colère. Délicieux n est ce pas? Dit elle avant de disparaître.

Ombline soupira et tourna les talons, elle marcha un moment dans le vide avant de commencer à entendre des voix, peu à peu la lumière revint. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, le temps de s'y réhabituer et l'instant d'après elle était de retour. Elle se redressa doucement et chercha du regard, la source des voix. Elsa était dans les bras de Jack en train de déverser un flot de larmes infini tandis que l'esprit de l'hiver tentait temps bien que mal de la consoler.

La fée des ombres, ne voulant pas demander pour éviter de remuer le couteaux dans la plaie se renseigna auprès des ombres de ses amis. La fée se mit à réfléchir à la meilleure stratégie à adopter. Elle remis de l'ordre dans sa tenue et vola jusqu'au groupe avnt de se poser sur l'épaule d'Elsa.

-Hey ! Princesse ! Je sais que tu m'adore mais ce n'est ps la peine de te mettre dans un état pareil. J'ai bien le droit une petite sieste de temps en temps.

Surprise, Elsa releva la tête, cogna au passage le menton de Jack, et coupa net ses pleurs.

-Ombline ? Tu es réveillée !

La fée voltigea devant la princesse avant de prendre une taille adulte pour la serrer dans ses bras.

-Évidemment, on ne se débarrasse pas si facilement de moi ! La fée s'écarta légèrement de la princesse et se mit à sa taille pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. On dirait qu'on a fait de gros progrès durant mon absence. Dit-elle en désignant Jack et les sculptures de glaces d'un mouvement de tête.

La blonde eut un petit rire gêné. Quand à l'esprit de l'hiver il était soulagé que la petite avait cessé de pleurer.

Bientôt il fut l'heure pour la princesse de se coucher. Ombline avait conter à l'aide de ses ombres une histoire inventée de toute pièce. Assise au bord du lit, la fée tenait la petite main froide de la jeune fille endormie, la mine sombre.

Jack resta silencieux, observant la scène depuis un des fauteuils placé près de la cheminée. Il devait avoir une discussion avec la jeune femme.

-Penses tes questions, j'y répondrais. Elle n'est pas encore profondément endormie. Alors j'attends un peu.

L'esprit de l'hiver sortis de ses pensées et fusilla du regard la femme qui le fixer à présent. Elle avait encore une fois lu dans ses pensées, chose qu'il détestait. Le fait qu'il n'exprimait pas ses pensées à voix haute lui permettait de les garder pour lui. Pas pour qu'une tierce personne puisse prendre part dans sa conversation avec lui même.

\- Roooh ça va hein ! Pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevaux, ton ombre me parle c'est tout. Je ne lis pas vraiment dans tes pensées. C'est elle qui me répète tout. Se défendis t-elle une main en l'air.

Jack tourna la tête ignorant la fée. Ils restèrent un moment dans le silence avant que la fée ne se lève tout doucement et se dirige vers la fenêtre. Elle fit signe à l'esprit de l'hiver et monta sur le toit. De là haut, elle pouvait observer Ardendelle, chose qui lui était difficile le jour. Les maisons étaient ridiculement petites comparées au château. Seules quelques maison était encore éclairés. Les rues étaient désertes.

Soudain de long fils de sables d'or se mirent à danser dans le ciel, entrant dans les maisons. Un filet de sable se dirigea vers le château avant de se diviser en deux. Jack vit Ombline se crisper. Prête à attaquer le fil d'or. Il attrapa la fée par le poignet.

-Attends c'est juste le marchand de sable !

Ombline regarda la main de Jack qui la retenait un moment avant de s'en dégager.

-C'est du sable. Pitch utilise aussi du sable. Si lui trouve Elsa, alors Pitch peut la trouver.

Ombline entra dans la chambre d'Elsa et étendis sa main en direction de la princesse endormie. Peut à peu une fine couche d'ombre recouvrit la princesse, lui donnant une apparence adulte.

Jack la regarda sans rien dire bien qu'il aurait préféré que la blonde fasse de beaux rêves.


End file.
